


Professors in Haven

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Testing Characters [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern Character in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: I'm rewriting my old MCIT fic and am working on a new one, but was having to much fun with playing with personalities. As such, here is the start of me testing various scenes and characters to get used to writing them.First off: Two Professors appear in Haven, claiming to have knowledge of what caused the Breach. Their answer? Ancient elven god.





	Professors in Haven

Fennara Lavellan couldn’t keep her eyes off the two people who had strolled into the Chantry in Haven. One was a tall human woman with blonde hair cut extremely short, wearing strong leather gear and carrying a strange bag, while the other was a Dalish woman who wore a fur-lined robe and had a very serious expression. Both had walked on in, arguing over something that the human seemed to insist was important.

 “Professor Snow!” Josephine suddenly cried, scurrying out from where she had been in her office, looking startled as Leliana came in, looking curious. “We received no word…”

 “And Professor Shiralal.” The human said, frowning. “Harel contributes just as much as I do to the research!” Josephine coughed, looking embarrassed, though Fennara gasped.

 “Harel Shiralal?” The Dalish elf blinked and then smiled at Fennara, causing the younger woman to blush.

 “Aneth ara, da’len.” The woman said with a smile and a slight nod. Fennara blushed. “You are… Fennara, yes? Of Clan Lavellan, daughter of Anise?”

 “You know who I am?!” Fennara squeaked, eyes wide. Harel laughed, smiling at the girl.

 “We passed by your clan before we came here. Your mamae wished for us to know you in case we found you harmed.” Fennara blinked but nodded in understanding as Josephine coughed, and Leliana eyed Harel.

 “You know Professor Shiralal, Fennara?”

 “She’s a Dirthemah’Dirthala… a Traveling Keeper. She brings news to the clans and escorts young mages to others clans, helps set up the Arlathvhen… she’s one of the best.” Fennara smiled wildly as the human snickered.

 “Someone has a fan, Harel.”

 “Shush Eli, you’ve seen it before.” The human shrugged as she shot a smile at Fennara.

 “I’m Professor Elizabeth Snow kid… and we may know what caused the Breach.”

-0-

 “What do you mean you can’t!” Cassandra demanded as Fennara held her tankard tightly. Snow was rolling her eyes as Harel seemed more amused than anything, munching on a plate of food in front of her.

 Fennara had insisted on the entire Inner Circle meeting with the Professors to learn exactly what Snow had meant, though it turned out she knew some.

 (“Varric! Gonna make an honest woman out of my sister?”

 “Squirrel! Maybe she should make me an honest dwarf!”

 “Hmm, losing battle that.”

 “True, true.”)

(“Vivienne! How lovely to see you!”

 “Professor, I’m glad to see your recent foray into ruins hasn’t killed you yet.”

 “Hey, I’m trickier then most would think!)

 (“The Iron Bull!”

 “Hey, my second favorite boss!”

 “Ouch, that hurts Bull, it really does.”

 “Sorry, but we get to fight dragons here.”

 “Ah, then I bow down and take my place as second.”)

 “I mean, Seeker, that I will not tell you where I found this information because I know the Chantry and I know they will seek to destroy said information because of the fact it is based on various elven artifacts, inscriptions, and rumors that they do not like!” Snow snapped. “I have seen them send their armies to destroy too many ruins I have found and I will be damned if I allow it to happen again!”

 “So we’re supposed to trust rumor and myth?” Cullen demanded.

 “Like the Hero of Ferelden trusted rumor and myth when she went after the Templer of Sacred Ashes, yes.” Snow raised an eyebrow and smirked as Cullen and Cassandra both jerked back. “I have found proof Andraste existed, as I have found proof the Dalish Pantheon did, yet I have never found proof either was what legend claimed them to be.” She hissed at them. Harel winced and Snow looked apologetic.

 “You wot?!” Sera yelped.

 “There is proof that both existed, but again, no proof either is what legend says,” Snow explained. “I found tombs of Andraste’s followers, etchings of their words, paintings they created- she existed but I do not believe it is like the Chantry says. Much like I have found to much proof that while the Dalish Pantheon did exist, I could not find proof that-”

 “You speak Blasphemy!” Cassandra shouted.

 “I am not Andrastian and I beg-”

 “Enough!” Leliana spoke up then. “The Professor is right. The Hero of Ferelden did not believe in the Maker, and only followed the rumors on a whim. The Ashes were proof that Andraste existed, and it is up to us to believe!” The group quieted down and turned to Snow who blinked but then nodded.

 “Ah, yes. Now, what we found in a temple was a mention of an artifact of Fen’Harel, the uh…”

 “Eye of Fen’Harel,” Harel interjected, and Snow made a face.

 “Awful name. Anyway, the Eye… you know what, I’m calling it an Orb. The Orb thing was an artifact that was mentioned in conjunction with the Veil. Out of curiosity, I pulled some more information I’d found in other temples, regarding the idea of someone, or something, creating a…” Snow dug into the notes she had in front of her, as Harel bit into some cheese and slowly shifted a sheet of paper her way. “Ah! Yes. Ahem, layer between our world and the world upon which the magic resides.”

 “Which is the Veil, or so the research we have found leads us to believe,” Harel interjected then. Snow nodded. “More information came after we discovered how to use an Eluvian.”

 “That was fun, though tricking that information out of Briala was the best,” sighed Snow gleefully.

 “You really hate her,” Harel observed.

 “I hate any person who looks the other way as their people burn, and I hate any person who gets angry when their lover puts a country above them.” Snow shot back before she dragged out another sheet of paper. “We discovered a temple… dedicated to Fen’Harel. Some of the information…”

 “Is very personal and I prefer to keep it private,” Harel offered then, her face hard out of nowhere. “Suffice to say, it changed my perspective, but offered a piece of information.”

 “According to the information we found, we discovered that Fen’Harel… may have been the person behind creating the Veil, and that his… ugh, Eye of Fen’Harel may have been the tool used to do so.” Snow offered then. “Followed by us discovering…”

 “A pod meant for Elvhen who had undergone Uthenera was disturbed and… traces of magic indicating someone had broken the spells.” Harel said, her eyes hard as she stared at them. “Including traces of the Veil.”

 Their grim faces made Fennara swallow loudly. “You mean…”

 “If what we discovered is right… and what we’ve gathered is true…” Harel began, but Snow spoke next.

 “Then Fen’Harel is awake… and his tool is behind this Breach, meaning he’s behind it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth is back!! And look, she has a friend! This is a vastly different animal from the previous one, and includes several ideas of mine. This is me testing the waters for how i want Inquisition to go, given Elizabeth will not be Inquisitor because she was to busy exploring a ruin. Also, she has way to much knowledge about the future and is scary about it. I might go a different direction, but come on, this is funny.
> 
> Notes:  
> Elizabeth is basically Indiana Jones here because why not?
> 
> Dirthemah’Dirthala- Seeking Knowledge (Knowledge Seeker). A Traveling Keeper who share knowledge between clans and vet areas for meetings.
> 
> Varric is with Elizabeth's sister who is terrifying.


End file.
